Ellen Taylor
Ellen Taylor has been a writer for Coronation Street since December 2010, contributing 117 scripts to date, including two episodes co-written with Mark Burt and Martin Allen and five double-episodes. Previous to her work on the programme, she was a producer on the 2003-2004 series of the Sky Television football series Dream Team and then story producer, storyliner and editor of Casualty from 2005 to 2010. In her first year on that programme, she was in sole charge of the storylines when the series won a BAFTA award. In 2010, she was producer of the film Accidental Farmer. Her father is the late Malcolm Taylor who directed forty-three episodes of Coronation Street between July 1979 and July 1987. Episodes written by Ellen Taylor 2010s 2010 (1 episode) *Episode 7495 (20th December 2010) 2011 (15 episodes) *Episode 7505 (3rd January 2011) *Episode 7534 (11th February 2011) *Episode 7553 (11th March 2011) *Episode 7567 (31st March 2011) *Episode 7587 (25th April 2011) *Episode 7602 (16th May 2011) *Episode 7618 (6th June 2011) *Episode 7636 (1st July 2011) *Episode 7643 (11th July 2011) *Episode 7659 (1st August 2011) *Episode 7688 (9th September 2011) *Episode 7711 (10th October 2011) *Episode 7727 (31st October 2011) *Episode 7750 (2nd December 2011) *Episode 7761 (19th December 2011) 2012 (10 episodes) *Episode 7793 (3rd February 2012) *Episode 7810 (27th February 2012) *Episode 7835 (2nd April 2012) *Episode 7850 (23rd April 2012) (Co-written with Mark Burt) *Episode 7868 (17th May 2012) *Episode 7919 (27th July 2012) (Co-written with Martin Allen) *Episode 7933 (16th August 2012) *Episode 7944 (2nd September 2012) (Double episode) *Episode 7966 (1st October 2012) *Episode 7999 (19th November 2012) 2013 (13 episodes) *Episode 8060 (11th February 2013) *Episode 8068 (22nd February 2013) *Episode 8102 (12th April 2013) *Episode 8118 (3rd May 2013) *Episode 8155 (24th June 2013) *Episode 8174 (22nd July 2013) *Episode 8175 (22nd July 2013) *Episode 8198 (23rd August 2013) *Episode 8214 (16th September 2013) *Episode 8244 (28th October 2013) *Episode 8245 (28th October 2013) *Episode 8263 (22nd November 2013) *Episode 8287 (27th December 2013) 2014 (12 episodes) *Episode 8312 (31st January 2014) *Episode 8313 (31st January 2014) *Episode 8337 (7th March 2014) *Episode 8363 (11th April 2014) *Episode 8369 (21st April 2014) *Episode 8370 (21st April 2014) *Episode 8410 (18th June 2014) *Episode 8441 (4th August 2014) *Episode 8445 (11th August 2014) *Episode 8475 (22nd September 2014) *Episode 8509 (10th November 2014) *Episode 8510 (10th November 2014) 2015 (12 episodes) *Episode 8549 (7th January 2015) *Episode 8578 (16th February 2015) *Episode 8583 (23rd February 2015) *Episode 8607 (30th March 2015) *Episode 8615 (10th April 2015) *Episode 8649 (28th May 2015) *Episode 8686 (17th July 2015) *Episode 8707 (14th August 2015) *Episode 8733 (13th September 2015) (Double episode) *Episode 8761 (29th October 2015) *Episode 8779 (23rd November 2015) *Episode 8805 (30th December 2015) 2016 (14 episodes) *Episode 8816 (13th January 2016) *Episode 8837 (12th February 2016) *Episode 8852 (4th March 2016) *Episode 8863 (18th March 2016) *Episode 8899 (9th May 2016) *Episode 8920 (6th June 2016) *Episode 8928 (23rd June 2016) (Double episode) *Episode 8960 (3rd August 2016) *Episode 8970 (17th August 2016) *Episode 8995 (21st September 2016) *Episode 9035 (16th November 2016) *Episode 9036 (17th November 2016) *Episode 9056 (14th December 2016) *Episode 9057 (15th December 2016) 2017 (15 episodes) *Episode 9084 (23rd January 2017) *Episode 9085 (23rd January 2017) *Episode 9110 (27th February 2017) *Episode 9111 (27th February 2017) *Episode 9154 (1st May 2017) *Episode 9186 (14th June 2017) *Episode 9207 (14th July 2017) *Episode 9208 (14th July 2017) *Episode 9225 (7th August 2017) *Episode 9226 (9th August 2017) *Episode 9246 (11th September 2017) *Episode 9295 (8th November 2017) *Episode 9296 (8th November 2017) *Episode 9323 (11th December 2017) *Episode 9340 (29th December 2017) 2018 (12 episodes) *Episode 9391 (28th February 2018) *Episode 9392 (28th February 2018) *Episode 9443 (30th April 2018) *Episode 9444 (30th April 2018) *Episode 9482 (15th June 2018) (Double episode) *Episode 9534 (15th August 2018) *Episode 9535 (15th August 2018) *Episode 9542 (24th August 2018) *Episode 9576 (3rd October 2018) *Episode 9632 (7th December 2018) *Episode 9633 (7th December 2018) *Episode 9653 (31st December 2018) 2019 (11 episodes) *Episode 9707 (4th March 2019) *Episode 9708 (4th March 2019) *Episode 9732 (1st April 2019) *Episode 9766 (10th May 2019) *Episode 9804 (24th June 2019) *Episode 9823 (17th July 2019) *Episode 9824 (17th July 2019) *Episode 9847 (14th August 2019) *Episode 9870 (9th September 2019) *Episode 9906 (25th October 2019) (Double episode) *Episode 9942 (4th December 2019) 2020 (2 episodes) *Episode 9982 (17th January 2020) *Episode 9983 (17th January 2020) Category:Coronation Street writers